All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League
The All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League (hitherto referred to as the League) is comprised of Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich players. Home page: All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League. 'Season' Structure A season of AIRQ lasts for a variable amount of time, due to schedule conflicts caused by missions. A season takes as long as is needed for all teams to play against each other. The first season lasted three games, as there were only two teams currently in the League, with the Championship going to the team that won at least two out of three matches. The second season only went two games. No games from the third season have been recorded, but the results have been published in the Multiverse Monitor. Season One Season One had only two teams, organized by department. The Teams DBS Team The Department of Bad Slash team was one of the founding teams of the League. The DBS Team's strengths lay principally in their use of Luxury as a surprise weapon, and also in their ability to navigate in the dark. Veridian Green and his partner Stevius of the Dept. of Character Protective Services were seconded onto this team because Trojie was starting to feel outnumbered by the Floaters' team. They probably slunk away as soon as replacement Bad Slashers were found, being more temperamentally suited to being cheerleaders than to actual players of this violent game. It was comprised of the following players: * Trojanhorse * Paddlebrains * Luxury * Gypsy Roberts * Katie Cray * Oscar Henson * Veridian Green (temporarily) * Stevius (temporarily) * Sarah Vym * Elaina Thyme DF Team The Department of Floaters team was the other founding team of the League. Their strengths lay in their overall versatility, the ease with which they viewed both bats and ball as weapons, and July's literal hardheadedness. It was comprised of the following players: * July Flame * Library * Murtagh * Titus * Trip Tiptree * Sara Knight * Manx * Shadow * William Archer * Sabbat The Games * The first game of the season took place in early March 2008 HST, with the Bad Slashers taking a dubious victory. * The second game was on May 9th, with the Floaters winning spectacularly. * The third and final game took place in late June, and needed an X-ray finish to decide the winners. Season One-Point-Five A missing season of AHAIRQ is presumed to have taken place. At the very least, five teams were formed. These included the original two and three new ones. New Teams DMS Team The Department of Mary Sues team had ten players. Their strengths lay in Kana's no-holds-barred usage of kido spells, Kim's enhanced Tok'ra strength, Mike's Wraith strength and Cerrin, uh... well, she made a good distraction. Cassie's over-enthusiasm was a potential (actually, quite real) threat to other players, Nat's lanky frame allowed for extra leverage, Brenden had terrific arm strength thanks to all that practice throwing thermal detonators, and Anjilly tends to scream and flinch whenever balls come flying at her. Thank goodness she can't see this one... Throw in Lunac's calm eye in the face of possible concussion and Arti's mixture of hammerspace and insanity and you have a one strong team. It was comprised of the following players: * Kana Yuuishizu * Cerrin Wyver * Kim Jowitt * Mike Daniels * Cassie Young * Nat Freidar * Brenden Sanderson * Anjilly Ka * Lunac * Arti The Scientists Another small team, it was made up of scientists from the Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research and the Medical Research Division. The Scientists tended to be horribly competitive, and cheated remorselessly. The team was made up of: * Helen Gale * Mike Rudd (reluctantly) * Chris Storm * Jon * Lori Starrett (reluctantly) * Bill Fallis (reluctantly) * Cocoa Puff * Powder Puff WAAAGH! Zodfang A team founded by Agent Zodfang as a direct response to trying to join the Department of Floaters' team but being told that their roster had been filled up, it was intended to be an interdepartmental team, as he honestly didn't care where any recruits came from as long as they joined. The team grew quickly, ending up with seven players, but Zodfang was always willing to have more if they showed up. Its primary advantages are unknown as the team hasn't been seen at work yet, but two literal monsters and an ex-DBZ Sue being on the roster probably lent quite a power advantage to the team. Its performance in the most recent League matches as mentioned by the Multiverse Monitor is unknown. Known players: * Zodfang Gobrunt * Troy * Kyaris * Teek * Kumori Tenki * Drake * Naomi The Games No games are recorded from Season 1.5, and it is not at all clear whether any took place. Season Two Season Two saw a radical and somewhat doomed restructuring of the entire AHAIRQ League. All previous teams were shunted aside, and five new ones formed. The Teams Westilldon'thaveanameyet Team recruitment story. * Captain July Flame * Calpurnia Library * Katrina * Shy * Kayleigh Leonard * Salamander Best of the Best Team recruitment story. * Captain Laura Dukes * Vania Tolluk * Cadmar * Mark Sienna * Cali Still * Rachel Calendar Nevermind Team recruitment story. * Captain Earwig Slugthrower * Kur'nak * Barid * Brightbeard * Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill * Decima Blast Hardcheese Team recruitment story. * Co-Captain Derik * Co-Captain Gall * Saline * Gremlin * Suicide * Noir * Mascot (?) Unger Physical Therapy Team recruitment story. * Captain Mirrad * Nathonea Dewstan * Elms * Loquacious Immac * Alex Bjørnsen * Castor Parwill The Games The format for Season Two was radically altered: the league table was set out to give a total of ten matches, in a Round Robin style. The season was set to begin in May 2012. Two games were played, but the records were never added to the site. They can be found on Gdocs: * Physical Therapy vs. Blast Hardcheese * Westilldon'thaveanameyet vs. Best of the Best Season Three For the current season of AHAIRQ, the single-department teams from Season 1.5 have been revived. The rules have also been stripped back to single-match elimination, in the presumed style of Season One-Point-Five. The Teams The eight teams in the current League are: * Department of Bad Slash ** It is unknown whether this team shares any members with the founding team. * Department of Mary Sues ** Again, this may be the team from Season 1.5, or a new creation. * Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology * Department of Misplaced Flora and Fauna * Department of Implausible Crossovers * Department of Floaters ** Another returning team name. * Department of Operations * Department of Internal Affairs The Games Season Three began in April 2013. According to the Multiverse Monitor, the initial matches went as follows: * DBS 'trounces' DMS, with three agents left standing. * DoSAT and DMFF played to a draw, and will play a rematch. * DIC achieved a 'flawless' victory over the DF. * D-Ops achieved a 'surprise victory' over the DIA. The winners of these matches, and of the rematch, passed through to the semi-finals, which therefore consist of the following teams: * DBS * DIC * D-Ops * DoSAT or DMFF, depending on the rematch. Category:HQ Societies